Well known color tunable lighting devices comprise, for example, three light emitters each emitting a different primary color. By controlling an amount of light emitted by each one of the three light emitters a specific color may be emitted by such color tunable lighting devices. Other color tunable lighting devices comprise a light emitter and a luminescent element. In such a color tunable lighting device a controllable portion of the light emitted by the light emitter is absorbed by the luminescent element and converted to another color thereby controlling a color of the total light emission of the color tunable lighting device. The known color tunable lighting devices comprise a large number of components and are therefore relatively expensive and relatively complex.